


Breathless

by orphan_account



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, jeyna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Breathless

"Jason..." Reyna couldn't believe her eyes. He was right there in front of her, holding hands with another girl. 

She gasped, feeling chocked off. Her breath fell in short pants. She couldn't breathe. She had to steady herself. Put on her image.

Why was it so hard to breathe? 

No.....

Barely any one say her run off, hands clutched to her chest, as she felt it stop for a moment, as she felt it break. 

He left her breathless, and it wasn't in a good way. 

"Reyna! Hey Reyna!" Jason panted as he caught up to her. 

"Yes Jason?" She had been nothing but cold to him recently, barely speaking to him and treating him like a stranger. 

"So....What did you think of Piper?" If he had been paying attention to her, like really paying attention, he would have seen her shoulders slump just a tiny bit. 

Sighing, she rolled her eyes and walked on, faster. 

Again, he didn't notice, and instead got caught up in his 'Piper Lala land."   
When he finally got out of it, he saw Reyna already a distance away, and so he started to run to catch up to her. 

Yea, she no longer made him breathless in the way like she did before. That was Piper's job now. 

"What do you want?" Reyna eyed the girl next to her suspiciously.   
"Well...I just really wanted to tell you that..."  
"What? That you feel sorry? That you understand? Save your breath." Reyna snorted and stormed on the path to the forest.   
"I know you had a thing for Percy." The girl blurted out. "I want to know everything that happened to him while he was here. Don't you?" Reyna abruptly stopped.   
"Annabeth, it doesn't matter to me. Not anymore." 

When she finally found their, well, her tree, she leaned against it and slid down. She didn't want to know because she really had no heart to know when he started to like her.   
Did he chase that barbie for as long as he chased her? Did he just fall in love the moment he saw her?   
Silent sobs wrecked her body. She never thought there would be the day when she missed his endless flirting, and suggestive winks. 

He made her like this. All crying and breathless, still not over him. 

Jason really had no idea why Percy kept avoiding him. When they were in the same room, he never really looked at him or talked to him either.   
So Jason made the conclusion that Percy probably didn't like him that much. He had no idea why. 

And of course, being the oblivious jerk he was, he never saw that Percy was often hanging around with Reyna, or that all those hated glares sent to him was because of Reyna. 

He was all just too busy looking at his beautiful girlfriend, and thinking how lucky he was to have her. 

Piper was so beautiful that she left him breathless and unknown about Reynas pain. 

"So is Jason going to be the praetor again?" Percy sat down at the table, and started looking over at the horrifying paperwork. 

"No. Octavian is." 

"Oh oka....WHAT DO YOU MEAN OCTAVIAN?!" He shot up in his seat and looked at Reyna, his eyes a bit wild and unfocused. 

"You're going back to Camp Half-Blood. So is Jason." She never lost her composure, signing papers and not looking at him. 

There was a silence that filled the room after her words. He knew it was true. It was unpreventable. But, if Octavian was Praetor, then...would he give orders to attack the Greeks?

Knowing the asshole, Percy knew it was likely. What to do? He could stay himself...but...what about Annabeth? 

Percy groaned inwardly. 

Stupid Hera and her leader transform thing. 

He just hoped Annabeth would stay with him, he would really need her support. 

Why couldn't Aphrodite do something? DId she seriously favored her own child? 

Of course.  
That's how the gods are. 

It took him exactly 31 days, 7 hours, 10 minutes, and 4 seconds after his return to Camp Half-Blood without Percy and Annabeth for him to finally feel that something was missing. 

Piper was still as beautiful, he was still greatly in love with him, but somehow, she just wasn't...right.

Their hands didn't fit together. 

She kept wanting to follow him.

He just wanted to go somewhere. 

But where? 

In his sleep, he would dream of a girl, a young child, who had dark brownish hair, and had that look of warmth in her that he wanted to reach out and grasp. 

He knew it wasn't Piper. Somehow, Piper's eyes just didn't have that same look she had before. 

Something was missing. 

But what?

It took him exactly 60 days, 2 hours, 3 minutes, and 8 seconds after leaving to realize that he missed Reyna. The girl who was there for him, who waited for him, who made him breathless, who made his heart skip a beat. He missed Reyna, the girl who he ignored, the girl who he hurt because of his ignorance, and the girl who had her heart broken by him because of his love for Piper. 

That was the difference. The thing that's missing. 

Their zing. 

She made him breathless in the way that was painful

It took him 60 days, 4 hours, 10 minutes, and 14 seconds after choosing Piper to leave for Camp Jupiter. 

To her. 

It took him 60 days, 10 hours, 19 minutes, and 3 seconds after leaving her to run right up to her.

He didn't even give a warning. He just went up to her and kissed her. Took her into his arms and possessed her mouth. 

This felt so right. 

Reyna had no idea what happened. But this time, she liked it. 

She liked that he was leaving her breathless from his kiss, and that his lips were nearing hers again. She liked that he came back to her.

Reyna had waited for 8 months, didn't she? What difference would it be to add on 2 more? 

After all, every love needed something painful.


End file.
